It All Started With Karaoke
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: Sirius Black got bored with sitting around, and the Weasley family and co. end up having a karaoke festival. Thoughts and feelings come to the surface, and Merlin knows what's going to happen! Please rr. Not as bad as it may sound. I really can't do summa


It All Started With Karaoke.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!  
  
~*~  
  
To put it plainly, a certain, lovable Sirius Black was bored out of his mind. And that was saying something for someone who learned how to amuse themselves while living in Azkaban.  
  
Albus Dumbledor had asked the Weasley family to take in the fugitive during the summer, so as to provide a hiding place for him, and also so that his godson and he could have some bonding time. Sirius had been all for the idea, but he hadn't known he would've been left alone for long periods of time.  
  
Walking down through the gardens, he reached Arthur's 'Muggle Magic' shed, as the twins had dubbed it. Inside were all of the Muggle world wonders that Arthur had collected over time.  
  
Opening the door slowly, as if afraid of what would 'jump out at him', Sirius stepped inside.  
  
In the middle of the surprisingly large shed, there was a strange box with knobs and dials on it, with a cord and a large black thing with a dome like top to it.  
  
On a table next to it, also attached to the strange box with a cord, was something he recognized from visits to Lily Evan's house when she and James had been dating. A television.  
  
What was this mysterious machine? God above forbid that Mr. Sirius Black indulge his curiosity, no matter how dangerous it might be to look at something.  
  
Walking towards it, he bent down and examined it. There, in the left corner, was a little red button, with the words 'on/off'. Being Sirius, he pushed it.  
  
Jumping back, he let out an oath as the TV screen jumped to life.  
  
"Hello! Please pick a CD and insert it in CD drive."  
  
Curiously, he looked for a 'CD'. A binder like thing was sitting behind the TV, which he had previously missed.  
  
Flipping it open, he was greeted by many, many silver, round, thin disks.  
  
Picking on up carefully, he read the title. "Country Western; CD #1".  
  
"Interesting. Now where in Merlin's name is this 'CD drive?'" he asked himself.  
  
Once more bending down to look for the CD drive, he looked below the dials. Volume, bass, forward, play, back......open. Opting for the last button, he cautiously pressed it, and jumped back into a crouch waiting for something to happen.  
  
Hearing a whirring noise, a small shelf slowly came out of the front of the box. There were strange grooves in it.  
  
"Insert CD they said, well, insert CD I will." Sirius may have been noble and Harry Potter's godfather, but it was never said he was all that sensible or terribly smart.  
  
Once he had placed the CD into the grooves, and closed the shelf, he watched the screen.  
  
Words once again filled it.  
  
'Pick Song.'  
  
Looking down the list of titles, he picked one that looked interesting.  
  
Picking up the black thing with the round top he looked at it curiously, and tapped the top, and nearly dropped it again when a loud, echoing sound came from it.  
  
'One moment please.'  
  
A woman's voice came from the box. "Trashy Women by Confederate Railroad."  
  
A tune started to play out, and words started to roll across the screen, with a little bouncy music note bouncing up and down off the words in order.  
  
Listening to it once, Sirius played it again, and started to sing.  
  
"Well, I was raised in a sophisticated kind of style.  
  
Yeah, my taste in music and women drove my folks half wild.  
  
Mom and Dad had a plan for me,  
  
It was debutantes and er-symphonies,  
  
But I like my music; I like my women wild.  
  
Yeah, an' I like my women just a little on the trashy side,  
  
When they wear their clothes too tight and their hair is dyed.  
  
Too much lipstick an' er too much rouge,  
  
Gets me excited, leaves me feeling confused.  
  
An' I like my women just a little on the trashy side.  
  
Shoulda seen the looks on the faces of my Dad and Mom,  
  
When I showed up at the door with a date for the senior prom.  
  
They said: "Well, pardon us son, she ain't no kid.  
  
"That's a cocktail waitress in a Dolly Parton wig.  
  
I said: "I know it dad, ain't she cool, that's the kind I dig."  
  
Yeah, an' I like my women just a little on the trashy side,  
  
When they wear their clothes too tight and their hair is dyed.  
  
Too much lipstick an' er too much rouge,  
  
Gets me excited, leaves me feeling confused.  
  
An' I like my women just a little on the trashy side."  
  
There was an instrumental break, and Sirius looked at the machine in wonder. Oh Arthur, he could only sympathize with the oldest Weasley male if Molly ever found out about this little beauty.  
  
I like 'em sweet, I like 'em with a heart of gold.  
  
Yeah an' I like 'em brassy, I like 'em brazen and bold.  
  
Well, they say that opposites attract, well, I don't agree  
  
I want a woman just as tacky as me.  
  
Yeah, I like my women just a little on the trashy side.  
  
Yeah, an' I like my women just a little on the trashy side,  
  
When they wear their clothes too tight and their hair is dyed.  
  
Too much lipstick an' er too much rouge,  
  
Gets me excited, leaves me feeling confused.  
  
An' I like my women just a little on the trashy side.  
  
Yeah, I like my women an' I like 'em on the trashy side.  
  
As he finished the last notes of the song, the door burst open, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, wands drawn and ready for anything.  
  
Remus took one look at Sirius, with microphone in hand, and mouth open, and fell to the floor laughing. Arthur's face took on a look of horror.  
  
"You haven't done anything to hurt it have you?" he asked.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Who me? Naw, what it this thing anyway?"  
  
Arthur returned the grin. "Just a little something I found. It's called a Crokakee."  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at him strangely.  
  
"Do you think we could bring it into the house? I think it'd be a lot of fun for the kids and us. Give us something to do for once."  
  
Arthur nodded slowly. "Well come on the lads, lets get this beauty up to the house."  
  
~*~  
  
When they had finally hooked everything back up, and set up the appropriate spells to make it work, Arthur had Molly round everyone up into the living room.  
  
"Alright kids. Sirius, Remus, and I have come up with an idea. This here is a Craokakee machine, and you can sing songs on it. It's loads of fun."  
  
Sirius beamed and nodded his head. "It's wicked."  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Mr.Weasley? It's called a Karaoke machine."  
  
"Yes well. We'll give a demonstration first so you understand how to work it – alright?"  
  
Numerous heads nodded. "Alright then – Sirius?"  
  
Sirius nodded and once again stepped up. "Remus old pal?"  
  
The werewolf sighed patronizingly. "I suppose."  
  
With a grin, Sirius picked a title and waited for the song to start playing. The woman's voice once again came through the box.  
  
"Take it Easy – The Eagles."  
  
Grinning, he waited for the words to filter across the screen.  
  
"Well, I'm running down the road  
  
Tryin' to loosen my load  
  
I've got seven women on  
  
My mind,  
  
Four that wanna own me,  
  
Two that wanna stone me,  
  
One says she's a friend of mine"  
  
A collective snort was heard from all the females present. Sirius shot them an aggravated look, and joined Remus for the courus.  
  
"Take it easy, take it easy  
  
Don't let the sound of your own wheels  
  
Drive you crazy  
  
Lighten up while you still can  
  
Don't even try to understand  
  
Just find a place to make your stand  
  
And take it easy  
  
Well, I'm a standing on a corner  
  
In winslow, arizona  
  
And such a fine sight to see  
  
It's a girl, my lord, in a flatbed  
  
Ford slowin' down to take a look at me  
  
Come on, baby, don't say maybe  
  
I gotta know if your sweet love Is  
  
Gonna save me  
  
We may lose and we may win though  
  
We will never be here again  
  
So open up, I'm climbin' in,  
  
So take it easy  
  
Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen  
  
My load, got a world of trouble on my mind  
  
Lookin' for a lover who won't blow my  
  
Cover, she's so hard to find  
  
Take it easy, take it easy  
  
Don't let the sound of your own  
  
Wheels make you crazy  
  
Come on baby, don't say maybe  
  
I gotta know if your sweet love is  
  
Gonna save me, oh oh oh  
  
Oh we got it easy  
  
We oughta take it easy"  
  
As they finished, the 'crowd' applauded, and Ginny stood up. Surprisingly, she smiled at the white blonde boy siting in one of the over-stuffed arm chairs.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll give it a go. Guess who this is for." With a grin she hopped up on the coffee table, with a reproving glare from her mother.  
  
Searching through the CDs, she finally looked to Hermoine for help.  
  
"What was that song that we heard at your house? Baba?"  
  
The bushy haired teen smiled. "No. ABBA. It's called 'The Name of the Game.'"  
  
"Right." The red head nodded and slipped in the ABBA CD.  
  
Once more the woman's voice sounded. "The Name of the Game by ABBA"  
  
The girl took a large gulp of breath before starting.  
  
"I've seen you twice, in a short time  
  
Only a week since we started  
  
It seems to me, for every time  
  
I'm getting more open-hearted  
  
I was an impossible case  
  
No-one ever could reach me  
  
But I think I can see in your face  
  
There's a lot you can teach me  
  
So I wanna know..  
  
What's the name of the game?  
  
Does it mean anything to you?  
  
What's the name of the game?  
  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow  
  
And you make me talk  
  
And you make me feel  
  
And you make me show  
  
What I'm trying to conceal  
  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
  
Could you feel the same way too?  
  
I wanna know..  
  
The name of the game  
  
I have no friends, no-one to see  
  
And I am never invited  
  
Now I am here, talking to you  
  
No wonder I get excited  
  
Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
  
And the way you see through me  
  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
  
But it means a lot to me  
  
So I wanna know..  
  
What's the name of the game? (Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
  
Does it mean anything to you? (Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
  
(But it means a lot)  
  
What's the name of the game? (Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow  
  
And you make me talk  
  
And you make me feel  
  
And you make me show  
  
What I'm trying to conceal  
  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
  
Could you feel the same way too?  
  
I wanna know..  
  
Oh yes I wanna know..  
  
The name of the game (I was an impossible case)  
  
Does it mean anything to you? (But I think I can see in your face)  
  
(That it means a lot)  
  
What's the name of the game? (Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
  
Can you feel it the way I do? (Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
  
(But it means a lot)  
  
What's the name of the game? (I was an impossible case)  
  
Does it mean anything to you? (But I think I can see in your face)  
  
(That it means a lot)"  
  
As the music faded out the room stood (or sat, rather) stunned. Who knew that little Ginny Weasley had such a voice and....well....what a song!  
  
Ron looked fit to burst, his face and ears a magnificent magenta. Strangly, Draco Malfoy's face looked a tad bit pink, and Harry Potter looked down right gloomy and glum. The rest were somewhat confused.  
  
To break the tension, as usual, Fred and George jumped up on the 'stage' and grabbed a couple of CDs, looking through them.  
  
"Oi Gred, take a look at this!" George (or was it Fred) called to his twin.  
  
Gred (or was it Forge?) walked the two centimeters to his twin. "Right you are laddie, right you are."  
  
With identical evil (what? Never evil – only wicked. There is a difference you know!) grins, the two boys popped in the CD, and like every one before them, waited for the voice to sound.  
  
"T-r-o-u-b-l-e by Travis Tritt"  
  
The boys shared a grin before singing.  
  
"Well, I play an old guitar from a nine till a half past one  
  
I'm just tryin' to make a livin' watchin' everybody else havin' fun  
  
Well, I don't miss much if it happens on a dance hall floor  
  
Mercy, look what just walked through that door  
  
Well, hello T-R-O-U-B-L-E  
  
Tell me what in the world  
  
You doin' A-L-O-N-E  
  
Yeah, say hey, good L double O-K-I-N-G  
  
Well, I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E...  
  
Yeah  
  
I was a little, bitty baby when my papa hit the skids  
  
Mama had a time tryin' to raise nine kids  
  
She told me not to stare cause it was impolite  
  
She did the best she could to try to raise me right  
  
Cause mama never told me 'bout nothin' like Y-O-U  
  
Bet your mama musta been another good lookin' honey, too  
  
Yeah  
  
Hey, good L double O-K-I-N-G  
  
Well, I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E...  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Well, you're a sweet talkin', sexy walkin', honky tonkin' baby  
  
The men are gonna love ya and the woman gonna hate ya  
  
Remindin' them of everythin' they're never gonna be  
  
May be the beginning of a world war three  
  
Cause the world ain't ready for nothing like Y-O-U  
  
I bet your mama musta been another good lookin' mama, too  
  
Hey, say hey, good L double O-K-I-N-G  
  
Well, I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E...  
  
I said hey  
  
I said hey  
  
I said hey  
  
I said hey  
  
I said hey (Hey)  
  
Oh, I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E...  
  
Yeah  
  
Whoo"  
  
As they jumped down from the table, they received many thumps on the back form the males of the group.  
  
Hermoine looked at Ron and Harry with that "LOOK" of hers.  
  
"Well? Which one of you is next?" she asked them. Ron gulped and looked at her. Harry stared.  
  
"NOT ME!"  
  
"NOT ME!" rang out two LOUD shouts. Ron's was a bit behind Harry's so it was up on the coffee table with the tall redheaded boy. 


End file.
